Jailbait
by intertwined-russian-roulette
Summary: Kaname is wrongfully accused of murder and gets stuck in a cell with an arrogant silver haired teen. When sparks fly will a relationship come next or will they let their anger control them? Yaoi ZxK. This is an AU story.
1. The First Encounter

Hey everyone this is just sorta the prologue but w/e enjoy

Beta'd by moonstar

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters… but I do own the story so enjoy

* * *

"I don't fucking deserve to be here! I'm a pureblood for God sakes!" The brunette retorted spitefully, before a fist connected with his cheek and knocked him to the ground.

"Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear talk like that. We are all equal in here," The larger man smirked, letting the words roll off his tongue, mockingly. "and a pretty face like yours should do amazingly well in a place like this."

Kaname growled at the man standing above him, glaring into his light brown eye with his own piercing crimson ones. He didn't dare reply, almost fearful of the consequences he would have to endure should he step out of line.

"In fact if you let me have that pretty body of yours I'll make sure you get… special treatment down here." The guard sneered gleefully, leaning over the purebloods long lithe body, pulling up the teens shirt slightly to get a better look at his abdomen, obviously approving of what he saw.

Kaname's glare morphed into a look of disgust.

"I would never let some one-eyed freak like you touch me."

The light brown eye darkened at the disrespectful and disgust tone in the new prisoner's voice.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the Colonel strode into the room instantly making him stand up straight and act appropriate; grabbing the fallen prisoner so he would do the same.

He had been told about this man from the previous prison he was in. He was a ruthless old military officer who insisted on being called Colonel. He expected all the prison guards to act as if they were his subordinates and treated his prisoners as if they were casualties of war that were more useless then trash. If you were caught doing something wrong. The usual punishment was death to show an example to the other inmates of how expendable they could be without anyone caring. Once you got in this prison there is no getting out.

"Have you told the new boy' the rules yet Yagari?"

"No sir! I have not, sir!"

"Well then boy," The tall man growled lowly, looking at Kaname. "The most important rule, the one you're life is now being based on is this: what we say goes. You must do what you're told by your superior. We will tell you when to eat, sleep, walk, talk, etc. and what we say… MUST HAPPEN! Any questions boy!"

Kaname opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the overbearing man.

"Good. The other rules you will learn with time. Now, I will give you a little background about this prison, should you choose to escape, something you would be better off not attempting, it is impossible and trying will result in immediate death, without remorse. We do NOT fuck around here. This is a highly guarded facility specialized for guarding vampires and ALL of our faculty are highly trained vampire hunters. It would not be smart to tempt us. Getting rid of you maggot blood-suckers is our specialty. Oh, and all pureblood powers are disabled with our charms, as long as you are in this building it is useless to try to use them."

The pureblood reluctantly bowed his head in defeat, "_There's no way I will be able to talk this guy into giving me an appeal. I__'__m fucking innocent and I have to get this prick as my superior. I'll ever get out of this hell hole with this guy running things_."

"Yagardi-san, please escort Kuran to his holding cell immediately."

"Yes, sir!" The one-eyed jerk turned around walking towards the doors, expecting Kaname to follow.

They walked through several hallways, twisting and turning multiple times, the men shackled in the cells they past whistling and hollering about new "hot" blood as they continued to cat call long after Kaname had past. The scandalous calls beckoned for him to come towards the cell's occupants to receive promises of pleasures he could never acquire before them. He kept close to the guard seeing as that was his best bet for safety from prying hands at the moment.

The guard mistook his close proximity as a gesture of acceptance for his previous sexual advancement towards the vampire.

"So, I bet now your reconsidering that arrangement. I could even make sure you are kept in a safe cell you know. Safe from all the 'baddies' in here. And as long you are ready for pleasure whenever I ask I will get you some… much needed things… to make you feel more comfortable in this current situation," The man chuckled in excitement, hoping the prisoner would accept, he laced his arms around the pureblood, pulling him close and whispering in his ear. "I promise I will make each time… enjoyable."

Kaname stepped back stumbling slightly in his attempt to stay as far away from the creepy guard as possible.

"I thought I said already that I would never ever let a freak like you defile me in any way. What are you half brain dead as well as half blind?" The brunette growled, earning him quite a few respectful glances as well as an uproar of laughter from the prisoners

The guard snarled, face turning bright red in anger and embarrassment at being humiliated in front of the "Scum".

"Oh, you're gonna' regret that kid. I swear to fucking God you will." He laughed menacingly, tilting Kaname's face towards him so that he could stare the other straight in the eye.

"You're gonna' be begging me to fuck you up that tight ass of yours by the end of this week. Well …that's if you survive that long." He grabbed Kaname roughly by the chain around his wrists, dragging him towards the darker side of the prison.

He whispered, "This is where all the really bad criminals live. They don't usually have roommates due to the frequent deaths… but in this case I can make an exception."As if keeping his voice low would make the whole situation creepier, raising his eyebrow, giving Kaname a moment to reconsider his offer and beg him for forgiveness.

"Well, I might as well meet my doom."

The guard shook his head in frustration.

"The cells are kept dark here because some therapist guy said it keeps em' calmer."

He tried desperately to get the pureblood to reconsider, feeding him horror stories as there steps slowed in order to give him time to think about what could happen. He was starting to feel bad for sending the attractive vampire to his death, but he refused to go back on his word.

"Well then, I should be very relaxed in here."

The guard sighed, giving up, embarrassed that the pureblood would rather choose death over him. He reluctantly opened up a cell at the very end of the row on the left side and flung him in. Bending down only to release the handcuffs before slamming the door and walking away without another glace back.

The cell was dark, much darker then the brunette thought it would be, he looked around the enclosed room waiting for his eyes to adjust. He heard low chuckling further back in the cell to the right and glared in the direction of the sound, trying to hide the fear that rose inside of him.

"My my, what do we have here boys. A pretty boy pureblood, all ripe and ready for the pickin'. Can't wait to taste you kiddo."

Laughter from several cells around him sounded throughout the hollow area, their horrid laughs echoing and making them sound more menacing as they came at him from every angle.

He backed away from the bars. Nervously looking around for something that looked like a bed. Touching the edge of something soft he practically lunged himself at the object hoping his landing would be soft and not an embarrassing fall onto the concrete floor.

He smile triumphantly when he landing right on the soft mattress. Sighing thankfully, glad that at least one part of this place was enjoyable. His hazy sleep filled mind somewhat registered that he was told something about having a roommate, but he hadn't heard a single sound coming from the cell since he entered it so those thoughts quickly drifted away from him.

Several minutes of silence later he began to relax enough to fall asleep…

"Are you going to lie in my bed all night?"

The brunette jumped, falling off the bed painfully with a loud 'thud'. But heard no other sound. "_Did I just dream that!? WOW! This place sure makes my dreams pretty vivid."_

He cautiously looked around his eyes still not totally adjusted to the darkness, before moving back towards the bed placing his hands on it in order to enter once again.

"Hey! You obviously heard what I said so what do you think you're doing? I would like to get some sleep too and having some high and mighty pureblood lay in my bed… doesn't really let me follow through with that."

Kaname leaped away from the bed, shocked and hesitant of what was going on.

The pureblood didn't move a step, remaining silent, mouth slightly agape. He waited for a while, to see if the figure on bed would speak once again. Unsure of what to do or where to sleep.

Then he heard a sigh and the ruffle of sheets. "Staring at me the entire night won't help me sleep any better." Two amethyst eyes appeared in front of him at the edge of the bed shining in the darkness of the room.

He heard some more rustling as a lighter was pulled out and the fire was lit spreading light throughout the dim room. Moving back, startled at the idea of a maniac holding the flammable fire hazard.

The figure just raised a brow at the pureblood, holding the flame up higher so the unsure vampire could see his face and the cigarette between his lips.

"I'm not going to hurt you with a lighter dumbass." The violet eyed figure mumbled, his voice hindered slightly because of the cancer stick balanced between his lips.

Closing the lighter, the violet eyed stranger let the dim embers of the cigarette act as a light. The smell of nicotine drifting throughout the cell.

"What's your name newbie?"

"Kuran, Kaname. Yours?" The pureblood spoke with confidence, he didn't have, instead sounding meek as his attempt to sound braver was unsuccessful. The figure merely laughed, blowing a puff of smoke in his direction, the pureblood swept it away with his hand in disgust.

"Kiryu, Zero. Nice to meet yeah kid. You get top bunk."

* * *

After several very sad attempts later to get onto the top bunk Zero sighed at his new cellmate in frustration.

"It's harder than you think." The high-class vampire tried to defend himself, hearing the sigh of the man. "My legs are too long, these bars are crocked, and it's so FUCKING DARK I can't even see where I'm putting my feet."

Zero reached his arm up pulling the pureblood down from his latest attempt to reach the top bunk and shoving him down on the bed beside himself.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Well trying to get to sleep for one. And you're staying right fucking here so I can do it. I'm fucking tired and you're so loud, just shut up and go to sleep."

Kaname stuggled. "_If I had my powers I probably could whip this guy across the other room. Hell I could make him take top bunk and humiliate himself with countess tries at getting up there."_

But alas without his abilities he was useless here, despite how strong he was. Zero had spent years in prison attaining the muscles he would need to survive in this high security death trap. Years of hard work and torment had ensured his strength.

Kaname lurched his body towards the edge trying to get away.

Zero pulled him back onto the bed, once again putting his arm over him and wrapping his strong legs around the purebloods own.

"What did I just say?"

The menacing tone chilled Kaname to the bone, as he forced himself to stay perfectly still.

Zero sighed, "_Fuck! This newbie is making me feel bad for freaking him out." _He shook his head changing his attitude into a calmer one.

"Look, just relax for tonight and we'll figure out how to get you up there tomorrow when it's brighter out and they turn on the lights"

"They turn on the lights in this part?" Kaname asked shocked at the information.

"Well of course they do. Are you fucking dumb, why wouldn't they tur… oh, that dumbass guard told you that didn't he?"

He felt the man beside him shake his head in what he assumed was a nod.

"Yeah, don't worry they just turn them off here a little earlier because our schedule is a bit off from the regular prisoners, we wake up earlier so therefore we go to bed earlier. They just don't want us riling up the other guys so early in the morning. No big deal. Now if I let go of you do you promise to shut up and stay still so we can both get to sleep?"

"Yeah…" Came the soft voice beside him.

"Good." He removed his iron like grip from and brought his arms around the pillow hugging it gently as he drifted off to sleep leaving the pureblood to his thoughts.

Kaname had a feeling the guard put him in this cell because Zero was suppose to be the worst of the worst. "_But why does he actually seem nicer compared to the other pricks in here? Other than his menacing tone he's pretty alright for a prisoner._"

* * *

Tell me what you guys think so far the next two chapters are done so hopefully i will have them up by next week


	2. No Peeking

hey! I'm back... and exams are done tomorrow so maybe ill be able to start updating faster soon :) I hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: Same as 1st chapter

* * *

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"Wake up, you fucking scum bags!"

The guard yelled, banging his baton against the rows upon rows of bars separating the prisoners from the world of the free, and waking the drowsy men. The guard snickered, chuckling at the disappointing groans the inmates made as he walked by.

Zero yawned moving to get up but found himself pinned down by an unknown force. Looking down at for the reason behind his immobility, he saw messy brown hair framing a nicely sculpted face. The teen was practical cuddling him as he clung to Zero's side, while the brunette's head rested on Zero's arm. The silver haired teen smiled as the pureblood continued to sleep, completely unaware of his current position.

"_He's still asleep even after all that noise? Whoa… Well, let__'__s get him up and see what the rest of this guy looks like_." Thought Zero, as he shook the others arm, trying to wake him.

"Hey Mr. K. wakey, wakey. Ka-Na-Me." The teen prodded gently, but to his great annoyance the man continued to sleep. Zero gave a frustrated sigh and tried to tug his arm free from the others grasp, but the brunette merely held his arm tighter, pulling the silver haired boy closer.

"_Hmm… This could be fun._"

Zero smirked, bringing his lips closer to the sleeping boys vulnerable ones, gently he massaged his lips against the others, after awhile he added more pressure trying to coax the brunettes into moving, and earning a wanton moan from his sleeping friend for his efforts.

He pulled back slightly a little surprised at the delicious sound, but soon returned to gently nibbling on the others bottom lip, pulling at it teasingly before once again kissing those plump lips, pushing against them roughly in eagerness. The boy's mouth slowly began to move against the boy above him, as he began to wake and join the waking world. Zero gave the teen a subtle glace before deepening the kiss and pulling him closer. A long, wet tongue flicked across the brunettes' mouth asking for entrance into the warm cavern and to his great satisfaction, Kaname complied, his drowsy mind doing its best to fight against the invading appendage for dominance.

Red eye's suddenly flashed, widening instantly as Kaname become aware of his current situation, and practically jumped out of the bed, tearing his body away from Zero's grasp.

"W-W-What the HELL!!" He screeched at the now laughing teen.

Zero laughed at the other, his laughing becoming so hard that he almost fell of the bed. "_That stupid pureblood's face is just too much to take_." Calming himself, still chuckling lightly, Zero shook his head as he sat up and got off the bed. The silver haired teen stood, before looking Kaname over noticing their similarity in height as well as, the familiar jumpsuit that the other forgot to remove last night. "_Hmmm… he__'__s pretty handsome. Poor kids gonna get screwed over in a place like this, especially if he doesn__'__t get rid of his damn pride."_

"You know you should take off your jumpsuit at night, we only get two and they only wash the goddamn things once a week." Zero smirked. Relishing in his cell mate reaction to his full toned body and his state of clothe as he stood on nothing but boxers. The other teen merely turned away, pretending that he hadn't been gaping at him.

"We are already late now… because someone took forever to get up, so hurry up and get all prettied up for your big debut Mr. Prince."

"How is it my fault that we woke up late, you were the one kissing me. You couldn't think of a more conventional method?"

Zero hummed in amusement, a look of concentration crossing his face, as he thought of what to say.

"Hmm… nope." He answered uncaringly turning to his jumper and pulling it on before walking to the sink and turning on the water. Yawning he plucked his toothbrush from the holder before placing toothpaste on the brush, shoving it in his mouth, all the while feeling eyes on his back.

"Wh-ii ar-mf ou' watchin' mii?" He looked over his shoulder at the kid, toothbrush stuffed in his mouth.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Zero rolled his eyes spitting the tooth paste out and turning to the man.

"Grow up; it's not the end of the world and it's not like you have never done it before."

Kaname stayed silent. "_Too bad looks can__'__t kill. Fuck, if they could that childish asshole would be dead by now_." He walked over to the sink pulling out his own appliances and brushed his hair neatly before grabbing the toothbrush.

As he began brushing his teeth he noticed that the silver haired boy was back beside him, leaning against the wall. He pulled out the brush and spit.

"What?" His temper flared, becoming harder to ignore as he sent a scolding glared to violet eyed teen.

"Did you want me to kiss you again?"

Kaname blinked, taken off guard by the sudden question, shock slowly etching itself on to his face. "_How dare this level D even ask that of ME! I would never even consider touching a lowlife like him!"_

Without waiting for him to respond, plump lips pressed against his own petal soft ones, instantly pushing him towards the wall and trapping him in a heated kiss. Kaname couldn't explain it, but he lost his resolve and ended up kissing Zero back. The passion was unexplainable; the lowlife's breath tickled his damp lips as he pulled back slightly the scent of mint on their breaths. Kaname felt as if he no longer had control of his body, and ended up slipping an unsteady hand to the back of the other teens head, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss as tongues fought for dominance once again. The pureblood held his own against the ignorant boy's intruding muscle. He was shoved harder into the wall by pale the figure, gasping in pain as he allowed Zero full control of the kiss.

Click

The doors unlocked and Zero pulled away reaching out to the running tap to soak his hand and turn it off before, ruffling his hair with his now dampened hand.

Kaname continued to stand in the spot Zero had left him against the wall, shocked and confused. He wasn't sure what exactly took place moments ago or why he reacted like that, but one thing was clear…it was Zero's fault.

"I would fix that problem before you leave. If the others see it… well trust me you don't want jail mate's knowing your all horny and ready to go…" Zero winked, walking out of the cell. "Oh and you might want to hurry up, if you're not out front soon they'll hurt you for being late."

* * *

He snuck in behind the group of men having to tuck his arousal up using his boxers to hold so it would be inconspicuous to others around him, but it was painful against the tight fabric. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice his late entry and he saw the Cornel yelling at the men about something nobody was probably listening to. From the corner of his eye he caught a flash of silver locks and glared at the cause of his problem. He noticed the head turning and looking at him. Violet eyes showing a mischievous glint and cheerful look as he winked at the pureblood, before mouthing out "Did you get your problem fixed?"

Kaname merely turned away, ignoring him. He didn't want to encourage the behaviour of the intrusive teen, and pretended to listen to the Colonel instead. He could almost see the silver hair vampire laugh quietly at his reaction and immediately regretted doing it, but it was too late now.

As soon as the man stopped talking they got into the line for food. Blood tablets, water and some soggy eggs. "_Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmm. Just what every healthy boy needs." _The brunette thought sarcastically, as he looked at the disgusting meal before him, and felt sick just from looking at it, but none the less, he sat down, away from the mass of people, much more cheerful now that he could no longer see his silver haired foe.

A big blond haired man walked up to him, the brunette noticeably ignoring the figure began stuffing the eggs in his mouth trying to drown the watery taste in fake blood.

"Hello there." The stranger said slipping beside Kaname who continued to ignore him.

"You know I'm pretty hungry and I heard purebloods are supposed to be more in control of their cravings. Plus your new here, we should help each other out… why don't you give me your blood tablets and I won't chow on delicious pureblood instead."

Kaname looked at the figure sizing the cocky bastard up, truthfully? He wasn't impressed.

"…" He didn't answer; instead he chose to go back to his food. Enraging the blond haired man.

Zero watching the exchange simply sighed. Leaving his table to go help the ignorant pureblood, but was shocked by what he saw next, and froze on the spot.

The blond haired teen reached for the tablets, fully intent on taking what he wanted, only to receive a fist in the face because of his action and what was more than likely the beating of a life time as the pureblood pounded the blondes head into the brick wall. Zero knew the blond hair prisoner well. He was a good fighter and even after being caught off guard he would usually get control of the situation pretty quickly. Yet here was Kaname, a man who had probably never even broken a nail without a hoard of nobles fussing over him, smashing in the head of a fighter who had won more than half his fights.

He was surprised and very impressed.

Kaname had just hurt the blonde jerk enough for the vampire to run off. Not letting his emotions get the best of him and hurting the creep so much that he would need medical assistance. If the vampire didn't need any help from the guards that meant Kaname wouldn't be punished for hurting him. "_Wow, Princey' is smarter then I previously thought."_

"Aidou are you alright!?" his friends began checking the wounds. "_Oh_ _poor Blondie. he tries taking shit from me and he still gets cuddled._" Kaname huffed angrily at the sight.

"It takes a lot of self-control to stop yourself in the middle of a fight." An all to familiar voice chimed at him.

"I am a pureblood so I'm known for control." Kaname stated bluntly.

Zero chucked and slipped beside the pureblood, picking up his mixed blood drink and sipping on it, eyeing the purebloods reaction, "_I wonder if he will try to beat me up too?_"

But the teen never did... he just took another bite of the soggy eggs. After a few moments of this he looked up at the violet eyed man above him.

"The eggs suck without the blood." Kaname stated casually earning a raised eyebrow from Zero.

"Okay…?" He asked, confused by the statement, and surprised that the pureblood might actually be trying to have a conversation with him.

"That mean's give me my fucking blood you lowlife." The brunette hissed threateningly.

Zero chuckled and did what he was told. Bowing to the pureblood dramatically, mocking him, before he took his leave.

"Yes Mr. Prince anything you wish your majesty." His exaggerated tone chimed off the wall as the rest of the inmates looked shocked by how Zero was reacting to the pureblood.

Zero was usually quiet only talking when spoken to. Unless he was shooting off retorts at others, he usually kept out of people's way. Yet he seemed to be teasing the newbie, and going out of his way to do so.

Kaname watched Zero as he took his leave, examining the large group of people he sat with. "_He__'__s pretty popular for a level D, even nobles are hanging off of him. I guess levels really don__'__t matter in prison it__'__s all about strength and power. I am quite glad I proved myself like that today, then. It is unacceptable for me to act like that in the real world, but in this fucked up place like this… I guess you have to be mean to get respect_."

Zero was chuckling quietly at his friend's antics as one of them told him a story about frightening some snitch. "… and then he was so freaked out he gave me his smokes and BEGGED me to leave. I just chucked a fucking worm at him and was like 'Try that again and next time these won't just be in your bed they will be in you too!'" He spoke loudly waving his arms about as if it would help them prove his point.

Kaname tuned the loud man out, focusing on Zero. Soft silver locks bounced as he laughed his hair was still a mess since he hadn't bothered to brushed it this morning. He was surprised how relatively quiet Zero was, he didn't talk much to his friends and when other people tried to talk to him he simply glared. "_Note to self: Learn that glare. I__'__m sick of people hitting on me."_ He even saw nobles try to sit beside him an arm would come out shoving them on the floor. His friends howled as one made a particularly hard fall. The noble looked embarrassed and walked away, obviously ashamed.

An orange haired noble quickly taking that one's spot. "_I wonder why they keep trying, it obvious he doesn__'__t want any of them around. People in this jail are stupider then I thought._"

But this one did not get shoved away; instead he put his arm around Zero and whispered into his ear causing a smile to grow across the silver haired man's face. He took another bite of his egg not replying and the orange haired man did the same. Eating quickly now, Kaname noticed that Zero had barley drunken any of his own blood, just taking small sips as if it was hard to force down. Another small sip and then he was looking straight into the purebloods eyes. Kaname flinch slightly at having been caught staring, so he forced his eyes down to his plate and concentrated on eating. A few minutes later a glass with the red liquid was placed on his table He turned towards the supplier and noticed the backside of his cellmate and the orange haired man walking away.

A tinge of jealousy ran through him but he shook it away. "_How could I possibly care about some silver haired freak who I barely know? So he kissed me. He__ was__ right when he said it meant nothing, this is jail for fuck sakes._"

He grabbed the glass Zero had placed on his table taking a sip, tasting a familiar hint of mint from this morning.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review I love feedback!

All updates on when the next chapters will be up are on my Profile. So any last minute changes in when the next chapter will be out should be put out there.


	3. Food Fight

Hey everyone this is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it!

OH i was wondering if anyone reading this is going to the anime-con in Toronto ON?

* * *

Kaname was tired. Well that was understatement. He was exhausted to the max.

The day had been difficult...to say the least. People had been coming on to him as well as trying to push him around and the guards were absolutely no help at all. They ignored him entirely. He had unsuccessfully tried the glare Zero had used but it didn't seem to work so well for him, he must be missing the secret...

Although he was happy quite about not seeing his annoying silver hair roommate…

He walked down the corridor, content with being able to sneak away from the guards and planning to lie in his room for the rest of the night… till he heard moaning coming from his cell. His shock was evident as was his curiosity, and even if he didn't want to see what that noise was from, he still could't go back. If the guards caught him sneaking back in they wouldn't think twice about beating him to a bloody pulp or worse, and he already took enough of a risk getting out of there. Cautiously, he stepped closer to the bars, hiding behind the brick wall that separated one cell from another and peaked into the room.

He could see Zero. His back arched, a faint blush on his cheeks as he lay in bed. His head was thrown back as a long deep moan escaped the plump pink lips that, only hours ago, had been kissing him. The one-eyed freak on top of him was the cause of his pleasure. Lilac eyes began to water, making them shine brighter in the dimly lit room as the guard pounded him into the bed.

"Y-Yagari," The long moan slowly erupted in an almost screaming fashion as Zeros head flung back.

Kaname wasn't completely convinced that the hunter wasn't raping the level D vampire and almost ran into the room to throw the man off… until he heard Zero moan…

"Harder... Fuck!"

The brunette was puzzled "_How can he lower himself to that guy! That man probably doesn__'__t even care about him!... not like I care about him either of course__…__ but to become inferior to that__…__ that trash! He__'__s even letting him be on top_!"

He was torn from his thoughts at the sound of another load moan, unable to tear his eyes always from Zero's body.

Zero looked so ready, so…willing. His lips bruised, his rear up, long legs wrapped around the guards waist helping to strengthen each thrust and embed the other deeper in him. The eye-patched freak bent down practically eating Zero with, what Kaname could only assume, was an attempt to kiss the silver haired teen.

Zeros muscles rippled with effort as he worked to help the man move faster, hitting his prostate. his head thrown back in lust as hot throaty moans continued to echo throughout the hall. Kaname was mesmerized by the others large erection, as the teen began pumping it in time with the hunters thrusts. The guard soon came burying his cock deep inside the other and shooting his load within the prisoner. The man smiled happily at Zero, who's eyes were still closed in concentration, pumping his pulsing cock to gain his own release.

When the guard pulled out Zero opened his eyes lowering his body and looking at the man with a bored expression on his face. The guard pulled off the condom, tossing it into one corner of the room. Zero's erection was still standing, as he sat up looking into the guards eyes.

"You're not done? Are you sure you don't want to go again? I can fix that problem for…"

The guard began but he was cut off by a firm "No" and roll of the eyes. "Where's my shit?" Zero asked casually.

"Oh, oh right." The guard muttered, and dug his hands into his pants pocket, that was lying not that far from the bed on the unkempt floor. "Three packs of cigarettes. One mirror. Some sweets…." He reached to his coat pocket. "And a magazine." He placed the items on the bed as Zero began inspecting the candy.

"And the rest?"

"I will get it for you tomorrow. Would you like anything else? I still owe you one more object."

"Hmm?" Zero looked up at the man distractively having found a candy he liked. "Oh right, I will tell you what that is tomorrow."

The guard nodded and moved towards Zero in an effort to cuddle after the actions that took place. Only to be met with Zero's hand holding him away.

"Get out of here, now." Zero's voice dropped a deeper octave a threatening tone that chilled Kaname to the bone as it sounded from those luscious lips.

"Don't even try coming back till you have the rest of my stuff. Got it?"

"Y-y-yes Zero-sama." The guard shuttered shuffling away and putting on his clothing quickly. He could tell the guard was scared of the vampire.

Kaname suddenly noticed he was out in the open. He was glad that all the cells were open and went into the one next door hiding in a dark corner of the room. He heard the guard come out several seconds later and thanked God that the man hadn't noticed him. He heard the man mumble something about the silver haired vampire and tried to strain his ears in order to catch the last few words. "… goddamn vamps. Always fucking with me. So fuckin' rude they are. If that one wasn't such a good fuck I wouldn't keep coming back!"

He waited a few minutes in his corner. Unsure of what to do next.

"You can come out now."

Kaname tensed at the familiar voice. "_How did he know?__"_

A frustrated sigh came from the room next door.

"If I have to go get you, I will seriously be pissed. It hasn't been a good day so just fucking get over here Pureblood."

Kaname hesitated but moved towards his own cell. Stopping at the sight of Zero fully naked on the lower bunk of the bed and still erect. Uncaring of his lewd form. He was lying on his back and moved his body up to his elbows when he saw Kaname stop at the door.

"You just watched me have sex and only NOW you are getting nervous about seeing me naked."

Kaname furrowed his brows and walked into the room as Zero pulled himself into a sitting position against the wall. Flipping through the magazine until he found a picture that seemed to interest him, grabbing hold of his erection.

Kaname, who had been looking at the blank wall, trying to figure out what to say to his roommate about the occurrence looked at Zero in shock. He couldn't believe that after touching that man he still had the courage to touch himself.

"What are you doing?" He stated angry by Zero's actions. "_Does_ _he have no self respect?_"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Although the retort came out more as a moan as Zero flicked his thumb over the tip, flipping the page.

"How can you do that after he… he touched you. That disgusting excuse for a man!"

"I think the question should be: how can I do this with your annoying chatter in my ear."

Kaname huffed, looking defeated as Zero returned back to his earlier actions thinking he would finally have some peace.

"What if he has std's?"

"ARGHH!" Zero took his hand fully away from his erection. Glaring at the pureblood. "I make sure he gets checked. I make him where a condom. And I go check myself at the doctors every time we have our interactions. He doesn't trust me."

"So this has happened more than once?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "If you haven't noticed I have my own problem to deal with at the moment and I swear to God that if you don't shut up then you either better help me with it, or I will just plunge it into you so you can at least spit up some noise that would aid rather than annoy."

He was met with silence and smiled looking through the magazine once again.

"How would I help?" The question was barely audible from the corner of the room.

Zero looked at the brunette shocked, unsure of how to answer. "_Well this is unexpected__…__ but not unwelcome_."A smile grew across his face once again.

"Take off your clothes." He was even more shocked when Kaname complied. Removing the jumper and letting it fall to the floor. His white boxers holding up an erection of his own that was peeking out of the top from where he had put it this morning.

Zero licked his lips in anticipation.

"I didn't say we could have sex… Just that I could… help" Kaname was confused by his own actions but something about what Zero just did… giving himself to the one-eyed man, had hit a cord. He felt possessive over the boy and wanted to make Zero his so that no freak could ever touch him again. He wanted Zero to moan out his name lustily like he had with Yagari.

"Yeah, yeah. " Silver hair bounced as he nodded.

Kaname removed his boxers suppressing a moan at the relaxing feel of his erection being set free. Walking over to the level D, lavender eyes darkened looking lustily at the naked form in front. He grabbed Kaname's wrist suddenly, pulling him closer and smashing their lips together in a needy kiss. He forced Kaname under him and began rubbing their erections together violently.

"What happened to never touching a lowlife like me, eh?" Zero moaned as he pushed himself against the delicious body below, earning a sexy moan from the boy below him for his effort.

"Sh-shut up before I change my mind." Kaname's mind was hazed with endorphins as he bucked wildly against the figure above him, hoping to gain of that pleasure-filled feeling.

Zero chuckled at the lust filled teen below, teasingly avoiding touching the others weeping erection. He began to lower himself sucking and biting on every piece of available flesh he could see. Paying special attention to Kaname's sensitive nipples as he swirled his tongue around the hard nubs, before nibbling on them and pulling away. When he got to Kaname's hips he avoided the brunette's painful erection and licked the soft creamy thighs instead. Ignoring Kaname's desperate whine… Zero finally moved to hover over the tip of Kaname's cock just millimeters' away from taking the tip into his mouth and looked into maroon yearning eyes.

"What would you like me to do, Ka. Na. Me.?" Zero let each syllable role of his tongue like honey, emphasizing his name and looking at him through tussle bangs of silver hair. The warmth of his breath sent intoxicating sensations through his body, sensations he had never felt over the sensitive organ.

Zero looked so erotic Kaname couldn't speak and tried to voice his need by a thrust upward attempting to shove himself in the teen's mouth.

But Zero was too fast and moved away quick enough so not a single inch of skin touched the needy organ. He waited patiently until the bucking stopped and Kaname let out a frustrated groan, before moving back to his original spot. Kaname placed his hands on his face and covering his eyes trying to control and relax himself.

"Now, now. That wasn't very nice Kaname-kun. All you have to do is tell me what you want, and I'll grant you wish."

Kaname hesitated, but forced himself to mumble the words that, would not only break his pride, but would make that moist, and warm mouth pleasure him more.

"S-s-suck me!"

"What's the magic word," The silver haired teased, watching with great amusement as the brunette's blush darken.

Kaname glared but spat out a desperate, "P-plea..."

Before he had even finished the word, Zero took him all the way in. Swirling his tongue around the tip of the shaft as Kaname let out a startled cry. Zero smirked at the sound sucking hard on the tip of the others erection as it came out of his mouth with a wet pop. He immediately went to the base of the erection and licked the underside before letting his tongue dip into the slit on the top, lapping at the pre-cum, before taking all of Kaname in his mouth again, relaxing his throat and allowed the brunette to thrust into him fully and at his own place.

He began to hum a tune against the pulsating erection in his mouth looking at brown hazed eyes with his own needy ones and could feel his own shaft beginning to leak and harden further at the sight of Kaname throwing his head back at a particularly long note in the tune. Unable to stop the needy moans escaping his mouth any longer.

Zero stopped the bucking hips and let his own expert tongue flick up and down the shaft, moving faster and faster till Kaname finally came in his mouth. Zero swallowed the thick seed, licking his lips as he looked seductively at the brown eyed man. They kissed deeply until Zero began to notice the kiss become clumsy and lazy. "_He__'__s falling asleep. It must have been a long day for the poor guy.__"_

Kaname moved to help Zero, stumbling slightly trying to keep his eyes open. He had already been tired from earlier today and his orgasm had drained him off what energy remained.

"Close your eyes don't worry about me." Zero cooed quietly, gently laying the teen back down, the brunette complied, sleep pulling at his conscious and making him forget his reason for even trying to get up. He felt warm, sheets covered him and soon he allowed himself to be taken by the dark abyss from the land of sleep.

Zero looked at the sleeping pureblood. "_This guy is full of surprises. I can__'__t believe he actually let me do this and was willing to do it back. I guess that__'__s why they call purebloods devious motherfucker__'__s._" He laughed to himself. Then looked at his pulsating boner. "_Crap. I can__'__t even wait for it to go down because I__'__ve been hard for so long. I don__'__t want fucking blue balls.__"_

He felt as if he could burst at any moment. The sight of Kaname beneath him in that erotic fashion, his brown locks tousled around his head, moaning in heat. He lay down beside the sleeping man throwing the magazine onto the floor and grabbing his erection rubbing it in time with the images of Kaname in his head. Looking over at the muscular form. Picturing the slight blush that had crept over Kaname's features when he had lost himself, and the struggle he had put up trying not to moan. "_So prideful.__"_ He moved his hand faster pumping his member and picturing the pureblood putting his lips on the sensitive tip of his…

He came. Sighing in relief, he grabbed some toilet paper wiping it off before he turned around getting under the covers and snuggled against the sleeping boy next to him.

* * *

Moonstar: Roulette you are my writers block and you better help me with my stories!

Roulette: I will. :) and MUHAAHAHAHA! i noticed it! ( for readers who may not understand: me and moonstar were having a converstation about how if she put something random in my story i wouldn't notice it .... well i did :D) SUCKKKKERRRRR


	4. Bed Bashing

Okay have any of you guys realized that paper cuts KILL but if you put a band-aid on them you are considered a wuss yet the band-aid makes you feel so much better but if people know the reason why you have the band-aid they look at u funny as if you're like pathetic or something. Sigh ... i don't have a paper cut or noting me and my friend were just discussing this.

I would like to thank al my reviewers you really keep me writing

Disclaimer: Same as always

* * *

**~*~Bed bashing~*~**

**/**

**/**

The constant clanging made Kaname's ears ring, but he was too comfortable to move and see what was causing it. Some hazed part of his mind whispered about what he had done the previous night but he ignored it and snuggling deeper into the warm body beside was well aware that what had occurred was wrong. "_I__'__m a pureblood, Zero should mean nothing to me, but this is prison, that sort of status doesn__'__t matter here… right? Who cares though__…__ soon I will be free of this place. My family is very wealthy, my parents will be doing everything in their power to get me out soon with some sort of skilled lawyer at their side and then this… this will all be a thing of the past._"

At least he hoped his lawyers could remove him from this 'Hell'. A twinge of pain ran threw his chest when he realized he would be leaving Zero soon but he ignored it. For now the situation seemed almost a dream of sorts, so why not enjoy the moment, however brief it may be. There was a gentle nibbling on his ear. Which he knew was a sign to get up from the man behind him, but he refused to move or give any indication that he was awake. He was too comfortable to get out of bed and didn't want to deal with the annoying vampire no matter how appetizing he could be.

"OW!" A sharp pain radiated from his ear and he jumped startled by the sudden painful act. Clutching his ear with hand, the faint smell of his blood floated through the air, "What the hell was that for?"The blood was slowly slipping between his fingers, leaving small trails of red in their wake as it ran down his neck, the wound was far worse than he anticipated.

Zero looked at him with an innocent expression, shrugging. "You told me to use a more conventional method next time I try to wake you."

"How is this more conventional?"

"Well… you woke up much faster didn't you? And since you didn't seem to like the way I woke you up last time I figured I would try this way." He smiled mockingly at the pureblood, licking his lip teasingly.

"How the fuck is that any different from last time."

"Well at least this time I didn't turn you into a moaning whore... "Zero's grin grew as he saw the vampire in front of him seethe in frustration. "_A very muscled, attractive, NUDE vampire…_"

"That's not fair! ARGHH! If there weren't vampires of your kind plaguing the earth I wouldn't even be in this situation right now!" He raised his arms indicating the confines of the cell surrounding them. "It would be so much easier!"

"Sure it is fair. I just figured you should learn a lesson on how much you truly need me. Without me you would have no one to explain proper prison etiquette." Zero stated calmly as if he were a teacher lecturing a student, "Rule number one: THIS PLACE ISN'T FAIR. People get screwed over all the time and prince, your no exception. You need to learn that if you want to survive you need to make friends with the right people. You're cellmate being one of them… You don't run things around here anymore, I do. Meet the right people and maybe someday you'll be close to my rank, but until then, learn to keep low, follow my orders, and quit letting your fucking pride get in the way."

Kaname growled at him rising quickly and pulling his crumpled jumper on before stomping to the other side of the room. "_I should be getting respect from this lowlife. He should be honored to have me in his bed. Instead he DARES to bite me and tell me where I should stand. I__'__ll show that prick."_

"When are you going to stop staring at me?" Zero gave the irritated pureblood a raised eyebrow uncaring of the glare he was receiving.

Kaname's eyes sparked at those words as a devious idea entered his mind he removed his hand from his ear. Leaning against the wall and quietly lapped at his bloody fingers twirling his tongue from the knuckles to the tips and giving a gentle suck before he went to the next finger. Watching as Zeros eyes shot to his hand with interest and lust started showing in the depths of violet eyes. He was careful to look carefree and casual as continued his sensual lapping. When he got to the last finger he began to shrug off his jumper walking towards the bed and picking up the porno before entering his own top bunk.

Feeling the softness of clean sheets on his body he tossed his jumper off the side making sure it would land right in front of Zero's face, before looking down at his own problem. The thought of Zero's devilish look on him, violet eyes full of want and need but refusal to admit to it, had caused his own package to bulge. Zero was just as prideful as himself and he knew it.

"_I wonder if he will actually drop his pride to come into this bed with me." _He thought, as he took hold of his erection pumping it slowly but making sure to rock the bed along with each push. He flipped through the magazine, barely focusing on the pictures, as he glanced at the naked woman on the page. His mind drifted back to the events of last night with amethyst eyes looking at him from Zero's position by his hips and he let a deep moan escape his mouth. Hearing a bothered growl from the figure on the bed below him only encouraged the teen more and he knew that this method was working on the stubborn man below him. Kaname couldn't help but moaned again at this realization and was slightly embarrassed by his response to the silver haired teen but ignored it as he continued his ministrations. Zero got up with a grumbled curse, and moved to grab his toothbrush.

Kaname could feel the others lilac eyes staring at him from across the room, the brunette listened to the sound of bristles against purely whites, knowing that from Zero's recent position he would have a good view of all the events taking place on the top let his hand quicken and the bed rock more violently running his fingers up and down the length of his chest. He rubbed his nipples and allowed his body to ach appropriately, finding himself enjoying the other vampire eyes on him. He could sense the sexual tension running off the teen. He allowed his other hand to move lower touching his hole and making him hiss as he ran the cold digit around the tight entrance. He heard Zero's gasp in the background both from shock and anticipation.

Kaname never thought of himself as gay, but vampires simply didn't have any particular preference for sex. Mostly it was just important for vampires to date the opposite sex due to procreation. It was important to keep the bloodlines going. But he defiantly never pictured himself being the, for lack of a better word, "uke" in any sort of situation.

"_It__'__s all for the good of the cause. If I want to turn on a vampire with a superiority complex I need to let him think I will be allowing him to be in control." _The pureblood convinced himself as began pushing his finger in hissing at the stinging sensation that arose, but not stopping his actions. He _would_ pull off this plan. He continued to move his finger, adding a second one and slowly loosening himself, as he brought his other hand back to his weeping erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. One particular thrust to his prostate made him see starts as his hands began to move faster, pleasure driving the actions, as a loud moan escape plump lips. He lost sight of the other vampire, his plan, and environment as his mind began to turn to mush, and all that matter was feeling that burst of intense pleasure run through him once again. He desperately searched for that spot being unable to find it as he withdrew the finger slightly before pushing them back in to try again.A pressure on his hand halted his movements and forcefully pulling him back from his haze as he glared at the figure angrily.

Zero hopped onto the bed his erection standing proud as he chuckled pointing to it. "You owe me remember." He grinned, winking at Kaname.

The pureblood decided that throwing him off the bed and returning to his own actions would cause more satisfaction at the moment, but stopped when he was reminded of his plan. He complied with Zero moving down and taking the large penis into his by how surprisingly clean it tasted being as they didn't have many opportunities to shower. "_He probably has had it sucked by so many people a day that__'__s why…" _suddenly repulsed and frustrated by the thought. He didn't want anyone to touch Zero the way he was.

He expertly ran his tongue along the under part of Zero's need, using more pressure as he reached the tip and sucked roughly, allowing the erection to move quickly between his lips. Kaname slowly speed up, taking more of Zero's erection deeper in to his mouth each time he bobbed his head, making the silver haired teen moan and arch off the bed, trying to make the pureblood take him felt Zero's need pulse between his abused lips and knew that the vampire was close to release. He pulled back smirking evilly at the other, his eye glinted showing he had no intention of helping the silver haired teen cum. Leaning back away from the other, Kaname watch Zero's reaction.

"Hey that's not fair!" Realization came to Zero's eyes as soon as the words past his lips, and he furrowed his brows at Kaname's devious trick.

"Rule number one: this place isn't fair." Kaname mocked back, lying down and returning to his own arousal.

Zero's frustration returned as he crawled to the pureblood pulling the body underneath him, and shocking the vampire. "_I figured Zero would have left once he realized he wasn__'__t getting off by my mouth today… OR EVER! I mean…that was just a practical joke for revenge; it was necessary but will never happen again."_

Zero's lips crushed on the purebloods making a muffled moan erupt from luscious lips and biting down forcefully as punishment. While Kaname was distracted trying to yell at Zero, his voice still muted due to the pair of lips firmly pressed against his, Zero pushed two fingers violently into the brunette's virgin entrance, making Kaname gasp and try to squirm freed his swollen lips, his mouth now occupied with the pureblood's abused earlobe.

"You're right Kaname. This place isn't fair."

Kaname cringed, he knew what was to come because of his actions. He had pushed Zero too far and now he was going to pay for it. "N-no!" The brunette gasped, his confidence quickly vanishing. He had nothing that would stop the needy vampire now that he was pinned down and couldn't escape. Kaname was hardly weak, he still had his speed, and he knew he was faster than the other vampire, but in this position he was powerless against the other.

Zero gently sucked the wounded ear, whispering vulgarly into it, sending shivers down the prince's body."We can do this the hard, way or the easy way." Zero stated, as he pushed his fingers in deeper, and against the teen prostate. The violet eyed teen let his grip on the pureblood loosen, allowing the brunette to arch off the bed as he continued to hit the bundle of nerves again and again, making the teen moan beautifully.

The pureblood couldn't speak his mind because he was muddled with pleasure and he only wanted more, the fingers were not enough."D-Do it." He managed to gasp out between the haze created from by skilful digits.

"Do what princey…" The silver haired vampire chuckled, letting his sweat dampened hair cover his eyes slightly, deviously.

Kaname groaned, he couldn't last much longer, the pleasure was too intense. In the distance he heard the clicking of the gates as their cell opened, but he chose to ignore it. "You know what." He growled before a gasp and moan escaped his lips.

Zero smirked, before he bent down to whisper in the teen's ear again. "You don't sound very scary when you're under me moaning in pleasure. You should stop trying, it's quite pathetic."

Kaname opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by a very forceful push on his prostate by his silver haired nemesis. "Come on… tell me what you want."Kaname ignored the other, his hands moving to his erection desperately needing release, but his hand were quickly batted away by Zero's.

"Nu-uh, not until I cum," Zero's other hand moved to grip the base of Kaname's erection, stopping his orgasm and making his pulsing erection hurt with need.

The bed creaked ominously, all the movement having taken its toll on the ancient bed and it rustic nails squeaked with each gesture, but the two males took no notice, far too lost in pleasure to care.

Kaname moaned, knowing his pride would take a hit but was far beyond caring anymore. All he wanted was more of this intoxicating pleasure. Another incredibly forceful push sent his dazed mind spiraling and he couldn't think straight. Only his animalistic integrity stayed in place harnessing his carnal need for release and forcing the words from his parched lips."Put… put it i-inside of me al-already." He gasped out, looking pleadingly at the other. "Put your cock inside me!"

"All you needed to do was say so, now was that so hard?" Zero hummed teasingly, Kaname ignored the question, and the figure over him chuckled at him, before licking his lips in anticipation, as he removed his fingers with a wet pop.

Kaname flinch slightly when he felt the level D's erection nudge his hole teasingly, pushing against him before slipping away, making the teen gasp and wriggle with need.

Suddenly they were floating, the bed abruptly disappearing from beneath them, before they crashed down onto the bed below. The bed, having finally given up on standing under such abuse, creaked loudly and with a shattering crash, fell onto the one below, shocking both males as they tumble down with the mattress. In utter astonishment at the sudden turn of events, Zero let go of Kaname's erection, letting the teen gain his release and spilling his seed over their stomachs, the hazy moment of attraction, now lost because of it.

Kaname silently got up wiping himself off and pulled on his jumper, refusing to look into those captivating violet eyes.

Zero watched him walk away before looking at his erection in frustration. "_This is the second time the pureblood has left me like this! Technically the third if you count the little trick the over confident vampire had attempted to try. At this rate I__'__m going to get blue balls!_"

Zero grumble under his breath before dropping onto the bed and pulling on his hair in frustration, with an aggravated sigh, he closing his eyes grabbed his own the background a word could be heard, although by the time it traveled to Zero it was almost spoken as a whisper.

"Idiot," Kaname called as he rounded the corner.

* * *

Heya guys i how you enjoyed this chapter!

I'm not sure if i talked about this in the previous chapter but in my other story _Wish for Freedom _I told everyone i accidently had a dyeing accident which resulted in pink hair. I am content to say the pink is gone! YAY! It has resulted in orangey blond but oh well.

I'm actually excited for i think its 6th or 7th chapter... I can't wait to put it up it's my favorite for this story. I really have nothing else to say this little conversation part for this chapter was pretty useless but whatever the next one i will make more fun.


	5. Dark Suprises

**Moonstar: **you're lucky you don't write the way you talk...

**Roulette:** *appalled** What's that suppose to mean?

**Moonstar:** You say like every second word and you can't explain a single thing! You're recaps are much like, "So um.. and then they, no know, were all ooooo and Kaname was all like masturbating and Zero was like OH NO YOU DON'T! and then.. um well.. he got all like tricky and like, like switched the situation around and then the bed broke :D"

**Roulette:** **Sigh** That's just because I'm tired.

**Moonstar:** No it's not.

**Roulette:** Shut up.

Hello everyone, and we are back for another chapter!

Disclaimer:Same

Beta'd by moonstar

**

* * *

**

***~*~Dark Surprises~*~***

Thankfully Kaname manage to mixed into the crowd unnoticed, mixing in with the crowed of meaningless faces …and before the colonel had finished his speech. He absentmindedly noted what the man was talking about. Religion. _"Pfft, who would believe this guy is religious from the way he treats us."_

He looked towards the direction of his cell, scanning the room for the familiar locks of silver hair, but couldn't find them. He began to frown, "_And Zero was the one who told me if you__'__re late you get punished, where the hell is he?... It__'__s not like I__'__m concerned about him or anything,"_ he argued with himself, "_I just don__'__t want a cellmate who would be constantly complaining about being in pain._"

Even in his mind he wasn't convinced by that reasoning and decided to distract himself looking at the faces surrounding him, trying to pick out if he recognized any. Finally the old man stopped talking and he moved along with the crowd towards the cafeteria. Picking up his meal before heading to the furthest seat from the noisy group. Keeping his head down and away from anyone who would want to try to tempt him into anything sexual. He shuffled into the brown, chipped, picnic table looking seat and placed down his tray. He wasn't in the mood to deal with these people right now. He began pushing his food around his plate slowly keeping his attention on his meal. This time goopy green muck stared back at him… literally. Little back dots drifted throughout the mop of green and he sighed disgusted by the meal.

"I asked for a new bed for you." Zero called suddenly from behind him, startling the brunette as he moved to the opposite side of the table.

"Oh you did, what did they say?" Kaname said, looking shocked but very pleased, as he raised his head to look at the other.

"No." The teen grumbled, as if it was obvious. He sat down at the table stuffing his face on what Kaname hopped were mashed potatoes. Grabbing some of the gloop as well and mixing it together he took another bite. He uncaringly munched obviously he had been far too long since he had had a decent meal or he wouldn't have been able to swallow the mush. Long enough to lose all sense of his taste buds at least. He watch Zero in disgust, appalled by the ex hunters terrible table manners.

Kaname slowly lifted his spoon and placed a small bit of the brown mess into his mouth cringing at the taste before washing it down with a big helping of the blood water. He forced down his frustration and calmly stated, "Then why even bother since you obviously expected that answer."

"Meh, I figured if I didn't ask I would have to hear you complain about how I should."

Kaname snorted at him. Observing how he barely touched his own blood supplement.

"Stop staring at me… it creep's me out." Before Kaname could answer back Zero asked, "So where are you going to sleep?"

The brunette huffed, taking notice of the teens nervous behaviour from the question, his head tilted downward looking at the slop in front of him but not touching it, simply moving it around with the fork while he waited for the pureblood to answer.

"In your bed of course, and you're going to sleep on the floor." The purebloods voice was monotone as he said the sentence in a matter-of-fact way.

His head shot up and violet eyes narrowed. Kaname wouldn't have been surprised if the teen had given himself whiplash.

"If anyone is sleeping on the floor it's you. That's my bed!"

"Yes, it is… but your fat ass broke mine!"

Zero's mouth gapped in shock and he looked as if he was about to hop across the table and kill Kaname at any moment.

"It's all muscle, babe. Not fat."Violet eyes narrowed and he spoke the words very slowly.

Kaname decided not to comment on the babe part. Zero's every word was laced with anger and he had a feeling that if he had said anymore, the situation would not turn out so well. The pureblood had never really seen the other teen truly angry and the brunette wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what would happen when he did. For his own benefit, Kuran decided to change the subject before he got on any more of the teen's nerves.

"Why don't you drink any of your blood supplement?" The pureblood asked. It had been a question that had plagued the brunette for some time, and some part of him wondered if it would be weird for him to ask. He would let on that he had been watching the silver haired boy, but he couldn't think of anything better to change the subject to. Thankfully his change of conversation worked. The anger melted from Zero's features, now replaced with mild shock.

Zero attention turned to the red liquid and he took a gulp.

"I do," He smiled at the pureblood as if he was happy to prove his point.

"Then drink it all," The other challenged his voice was mischievous and challenging.

Zero remained quiet, making no move to finish his drink and simple continued with his meal.

"So you're going to ignore me now? That is quite immature, even for a lowlife vampire such as yourself." Kaname scoffed putting his hand on his check and his shoulder on the table forcing his head to tilt as he calmly looked at the teen in front of him. Watching as heated eyes rose to his face once again. "_I thought you were trying to avoid him getting mad at you," _His mind screeched, "_Stop making him hate you!" _The brunette sighed_, "How can I ever expect him to like me if all I do is make rude comments towards him? I mean, like me as a friend of course. That is all I want. Friends nothing more… right. I mean we are from different worlds, but he__'__s just so… attractive. I can__'__t even take my eyes off of him; my mind keeps drifting back to him. Wait! What am I saying? Argh, this is pathetic."_

Zero began to speak by the time he was done with his inner monologue. His voice was quiet in the loud cafeteria, his voice barely reaching Kaname's expert ears. His tone scantily drifted above the crowed, making it sound like the words were only for him, like a secret Zero was only willing to share with him and he had to force himself to ignore the flutter in his heart at the thought.

"I throw up every time I drink too much, my body just rejects it. Maybe it's because I am a level D or maybe it is because I used to be a hunter, but whatever the reason I still need it to beat the hunger down." He shrugged and took another sip. Then looked up to see Kaname's slightly shocked face and chuckled rubbing the back of his head humorously, "Meh, it's no big deal."

Kaname looked up locking brown eyes with violet ones, lost in the beautiful colour and unable to look away. Something caught Zero's attention and he found himself turning around to look in the direction Zero's eyes were now averted to. It was the orange haired man. His bulky appearance and disheveled hair would make him a catch for any one. He looked untamable but perky and kind. "_I hate him. Stupid rugged good looks."_

He noticed Zeros attention was fully on the other man and looked back towards his food taking a Zero sized mouthful and chewing it sloppily, acting immature about the ex-hunters reaction. Kaname grabbed his drink and began chugging it down so he wouldn't throw up from the disgusting taste. A small drop falling from the corner of his mouth…

He felt a ruff tongue lick the small drizzle and kiss him on the corner of his lips.

The brunette froze, unwilling to move the glass from his lips, but not drinking the horrible concoction either as a blush began to tint his pale features and a chuckle escaped a familiar pair of lips that had been pressed against his own earlier. Zero pulled back licking his own lips sensually gazing into the brown eyes, "Mmmm, it tastes much better this way anyways."

Zero pushed the rest of his glass of blood towards the pureblood and walked off to accompany the orange haired man, not looking back.

Kaname gently put the glass down, noticing everyone in the lunch room was staring at him. He glared at them and began gulping down Zero's glass ignoring the disgusting food... As if it could really be called that.

Blond locks entered his vision and he paused mid-gulp looking up at the figure over the rim of the glass before putting it down, sighing.

"Come back for another beating." He taunted, giving the blond a sideways Zero-typed smile that said Really-You-Wanna-Try-Me-Again?

"_Hmm… seems like I've actually have learned a lot from Zero, like hell I would ever tell him that though… proper prison etiquette my ass."_His smile grew as he noticed the other individual flinch at the look. "_Who knew? That prick is actually good for something."_

"I need your help." The other stated suddenly.

"I owe you nothing." Kaname quipped.

"You're right, but I'm sure I can give you something in exchange." His words were unsure and fearful. But his words had sparked Kaname's interest. He leaned on his arm and stared patiently at the blonde, waiting for the other to continue.

"I can give you information. Aren't you wondering about Zero… I mean you are his lover right, and everyone is too afraid to come up to you since you have his scent all over you. I tell you everything I know."

"And why couldn't I just ask him that myself?" The pureblood rolled his eyes, shifting the forgotten slush on his plate into a pile. Trying to ignore the lover part. "_If I deny it I will seem childish and it would be obvious that I am lying because his scent IS all over me from our events this morning."_

"What makes you think he would tell you the truth?"

Kaname's eyebrows rose and twitched at the comment. "_Would Zero lie to me? He has no reason too. Maybe I should ask him myself before I owe any favours to this guy."_

He rose to leave, not even dignifying the blondes request with a reply. Panic shone through blue eyes as he stood up.

"No listen, he wouldn't want you knowing because he wouldn't want to scare you away or make you think worse of him. I mean would you like your lover to know that you were a _murder_!" He pounded his hands on the table making the dishes rattle with the force. He spoke with an uncanny urgency, his eyes were desperate.

"A murder?" Kaname mumbled, stopping his movements and looking into sparkling blue eyes.

"He's a mafia leader; his group is called the Kiryu clan. They are the biggest in the country. His crimes range from drug trafficking to multiple homicides."

Kaname stared at the blonde, shocked by this new information. "_No wonder he was known as the worst prisoner. But Zero doesn__'__t seem like that type of person. I can__'__t picture him doing any of that._" Kaname sat down again. "What is this favour?"

A smile formed across the blonds' face as he sat down excitedly. "You need to convince Zero to give up his last 'present'"

"Present?"

The teen sighed agitatedly, "Zero, like a few other prisoners around here, prostituted himself to that guard Toga."

Kaname instantly remembered that one eyed guards hand all over Zero's body and seethed in anger about the though. He would have to seriously hurt that guard if he ever tried anything with Zero again.

"Toga pays for sex in gifts. Depending on level of attractiveness you get more gifts. It's pretty simple concept really. Zero's hotness is a ten so he gets ten things. Get it?"

The pureblood nodded. "So then why don't you just have sex with Toga?"

The blond blushed. "I'm not his type…he won't…. Just never mind. I overheard him saying that Zero has to choose his last thing today so just convince Zero to tell him to give this letter to a man named Rido… he knows who that is. Just make sure he doesn't open the letter and read it. It's very important that he doesn't."

Kaname nodded his head taking the letter given to him and pushing it into the pocket of his jumper. "Now, you have to tell me everything you know."

The blue of his eyes darkened as he lowered his head, bringing his face closer towards Kaname's and his voice was just above a whisper trying to make the information seem mysterious.

"When the boss of the Kiryu clan died the rights were sent to his sons. Of course they were too young, but there mother insisted that she would help them… she wanted to keep the family powerful so her sons would stay safe against people who wanted revenge among them, well that and the unimaginable wealth it brought them… anyways, she helped them understand all the aspects of the mafia, she was a very tough woman. Her son Ichiru stepped right up to the plate but he was weaker than Zero so she didn't pay much attention to him…."

"Zero has a brother?" The pureblood interrupted, earning a frustrated look from his new comrade.

"He's a twin. For a lover you sure don't know much about him." Kaname huffed in reply, but let the other go on.

"Well, this made Ichiru really mad, he always wanted to be better than his brother, more appreciated, but Zero just wanted to make Ichiru happy. He would do anything Ichiru asked. Zero knew his brother was weaker and wanted to do anything in his power to take care of him. Anyways so when their mother died Ichiru asked Zero if he could take over and of course he agreed. He would always send Zero on harmful missions. I heard that's how Zero got turned into a vampire. He would also make him do the riskiest of crimes, all because Ichiru was jealous of him and wanted to make him pay for being unappreciated all those years." He smiled proudly at how much he knew as he backed away from the other vampires face. "Cool eh?"

Kaname shrugged. _"If that is true Zero is just being taken advantage of, he'__s too strong for that. Plus sure Ichiru may be his brother but how can someone truly love a brother whose only intentions are to hurt him?"_

"Is that all you know?"

The blonde's stared at the brunette as if he had grown a second head, his mouth gapping open at the question. "IS THAT ALL! What do you mean! That's a lot!"

Kaname rose from his seat and began walking away, waving over his shoulder dismissively,"If you hear anything else let me know, later."

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter...

Truthfully out of all my stories this one is my absolute favorite. Don't bother asking me why though. I haven't got a clue hahaha. I'm pretty excited for the end too it's going to be so much fun. All of your epic reviews are just what gives me an extra boost of happiness to keep writing no matter how lazy I am at the time. I'm also so glad I have the opportunity to share this story with you all. It wouldn't be as much fun without some great people who enjoy the same stuff as you.

Now if you have been paying attention to my blurbs in Wish for Freedom I have been doing this question/ answer/ interesting comments thing on reviews so I've decided to do that for all my stories…it may also give a few hints if you ask the right things hahaha

**Vikki:** I promise to put a fluffy scene up soon. Probably not in the next chapter but in one of the new ones.  
**KanameZero4Ever:** I like to think of the beds being really weak rather than them being really heavy truthfully I just needed a good reason to get them stuck in the same bed ;) and thanks for all of your comments. They really make me laugh.  
**Awesomeee:** HAHAHA the hair brigade is now over thankfully and all those colours must have been tough on you.

Well thank you all for your awesome comments I wish I could say something about them all because a lot of them make me laugh and I always think funny comments are awesome but I gotta get to bed and that would take up a lot of space so THANKS EVERYONE!


	6. A Sportin' Good Time

So here we are the new chapter with the disclaimer the same as always and my beta as moonstar :)

This is my fav chapter so far it was just so much fun to write! So please enjoy!

btw.. I got nothing against nerdy kids... In fact I am one! NERDS RULE! :D

* * *

**A sporting good time ... yeah lame name I know.**

Kaname tugged on his shirt. It was rather small on him but he had left breakfast late so it was the best he could get, honestly of all the thing he could be wearing, he was in a gym outfit, he felt like he was in school again, something he really didn't want to experience. Worst of all he looked like the nerdy kid, the ones whose clothes didn't quite fit, who looked odd in his attire, and defiantly didn't fit in. He sighed frustratedly. The guards gave prisoners a few hours outside every day, providing the 'better behaved' ones with sport equipment so they could enjoy themselves, and change out of their sweaty clothes when they were done.

Zero was playing basket ball, and was pretty good compared to the other inmates. "_It's unfair how awesome and… well… cool he looks in his uniform._" Kaname didn't fail to notice how close the orange haired man got when he tried to cover him from getting the ball in his net, or how he hugged the silver haired teen _**every time **_he failed to block the ball and Zero got a goal. _"He'__s on the opposite team, doesn__'__t it defeat the purpose if he cheers Zero on when he is losing."_

The pureblood scowled and walked over to Aidou.

"Who is that?" He demanded. Turning his face towards the orange haired guy.

"Kain." He looked at the pureblood noticing the scowl. "Aww, are you jealous?" He teased, nudging his new friend.

Kaname gave him an offhanded look.

"Relax, he's my cousin. He's the one who told me most of that stuff about Zero. They are good friends… and that's all."

Kaname watched as Zero dribbled around Kain, faking a left before turning right. He jumped up catching the net and pulling up his legs as he dunked the ball, letting himself swing for a moment before dropping to the ground. A large smile was on his face as Kain, on cue, came to congratulate him. "_They are defiantly not 'just friends' even I can tell that by the way they act. At least Kain doesn't want to be 'just friends'."_

Zero ripped off his shirt whipping it over his body to get rid of the beads of sweat before throwing it to the ground and beginning a new game. His muscular body tensed as he spun around his friends gracefully, dribbling the ball just out of reach. Kaname tore his eyes from the scene directing them towards Aidou. "_I don__'__t want to get a hard on from just watching Zero. That would be defiantly embarrassing, especially since everyone could see in these thin shorts.__"_ He had given up on trying to 'fix' his thoughts, changing them to make it seem as if he had no attraction to the other vampire. It was becoming a hassle and quite confusing. He decided to just let them run wild and save himself the stress. "_Sure … let__'__s say I … like Zero… he has a certain… aura that draws people in. It__'__s not like he could ever feel that way about me though..."_

He focused on Aidou, lying on the soft grass as the other vampire smoked. Kaname loved the feel of the soft grass below his body the slight breeze bringing him chills as he sucked in the cool air. Aidou seemed to be the only one who was not nervous around him, something he was grateful for and although the blond was annoying he was also smart.

"So pureblood, aren't you going to go show my cousin what your made of?" He winked at the face below. Kaname took a deep breath of the fresh air, exhaling softly and taking the chance to fully relax, his tussled brown hair covering his eye messily.

"No. Zero can do what he wants."

"Oh I can?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear. Hesitantly peeking open his eyes, the young Kuran noticed Aidou sudden disappearance, having taken his leave when the violet eyed man had approached them. The brunette dared a glance at the vampire, noticing that the sparsely dressed form was covered in a moist layer of sweat making each ripple of pale defined muscle stand out in the sunlight. His hair flopped to the side, head lying on the palm of his hand as he rested nonchalantly by the vampire, a soft smile brightening his harsh features.

"Yes of course." Kaname replied closing his eyes once again, enjoying the warmth on his skin.

Lips crashed onto his and he felt Zero's body above his own. "_WE__'__RE IN PUBLIC! God I can't believe I said that! Of course the idiot would take it literally and do as he pleases."_

The brunette opened his eyes, and tried to push the vampire away but it was in vain as strong arms held him down. Zero pulled back slightly lips hovering centimeters above the others as he looked into the teen's deep brown eyes, entrancing him in a violet haze.

"Kiss back." Zero demanded, his voice was barely above a whisper. Kaname complied, forgetting about the hoards of people watching. All that was etched into his mind was his voice, his taste, his feel, and his eyes… his enchanting amethyst eyes.

Zero's hand's trialed up the purebloods body, his mind set on one thought, _"Show everyone that he is __**mine**__." _The teen chuckled against the brunette thoroughly abuse lips, thrilled by the purebloods willingness and downright sexy show. "_I'll show that blond haired twerp." _Most vampires had smelt Zero's scent on the brunette and had stayed away, but Aidou was the only one who didn't seem nervous around Kaname, and much to his annoyance he notice how much Aidou laughed and hung around _HIS_ property, not to mention how much his lover seemed to enjoy the blonds company as well.

Zero deepened the kiss, letting his tongue gently coaxing the plum flesh below into opening. Kaname's lips parted, allowing his own tongue to come out and play but Zero avoided it, giving a rough bite to the purebloods lower lip and earning a small yelp that soon turned into a frustrated growl. The silver haired teen slipped his tongue the others unguarded mouth, twirling it against the one below him, successfully cutting off the growl and turning it into a deep moan. They fought for dominance pushing against each other until Kaname came close to winning their little tongue war. "_I can__'__t allow that…." _Zero chuckled again, all thoughts of his former plan and the surrounding people having left his mind, as the kiss grew in intensity.

He pulled up the purebloods shirt and pinched a budding nub, receiving a moan for his efforts and crowning him the victor against the distracted pureblood. "_Who said cheaters can__'__t be winners."_

He broke the kiss, taking the bud between his lips, nibbling on it and circling it with his tongue, his eyes locked on to tantalizing chocolate ones, watching the wonton expressions of pleasure floated across the vampires face. Zero licked his lips at the site, his free hand giving the neglected nub just as much torture as the other.

"Eh hmm." The nervous sound of a person clearing his throat came from behind him. Ruining the moment and alerting them of everyone's presence. Kaname quickly shuffled away from the other vampire surprised by how easily he forgot about his surroundings.

Zero growled, frustrated at having his activities interrupted. "_This guard just ruined all my fun. The pureblood won__'__t let me do that again.__"_

"What do you want," The strain was evident in Zero's voice as he fought to control his raging anger.

"Um… well… that's um… quite i-improper for this type of s-setting…d-d-don't you t-think." The guards nervousness was clear, but Zero simply turned to glare daggers at him, and succeeded in frightening the teen more. The boy shuffled around awkwardly unsure of what to do next or how to respond to the silver haired teens threatening gaze.

He felt a hand on Zero's shoulder, followed by a calm voice behind him, "Yes, you are right. We will stop. You can go now." The voice was demanding, but sounded sweet and calming as to not scare the boy further, the guard nodded and quickly took his leave, not wanting to be around the dangerous duo any longer.

"I thought you were supposed to be showing me proper prison etiquette… not getting me in trouble." Kaname teased, a dark smirk flashing across his face, as he tried to lighten the mood. "_Zero angry is never a good sign and no matter how embarrassing that situation was,"_ A slight blush fell upon his features at the thought but it went unnoticed by the surrounding people and he was especially thankful Zero hadn't noticed the teasing would have been an unbearable strike to his pride. "_I can't focus on the small things…"_

Zero smirked, happy to see that the pureblood was not mad at him. "I am… see, I just taught you how to tell a large group of prisoners that someone is yours."

Chocolate eyes widened in shock as Zero got up and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kaname called from behind him, obviously expecting to continue this argument.

"To meet Toga," Zero called back, waving his hand behind him in a silent goodbye, as he left Kaname.

The teen was surprised when he heard the shuffle of feet behind him, but ignored it as he removed his pants and boxers getting into a shower and turning on the faucet. The warm water cascading down his back and through his hair, washing the sweat and grim from his tired body.

"If your just going to watch me, you might as well join." He spoke to the pureblood, not bothering to look in his direction. His voice was tried and uncaring; he knew the other teen would never do that. He always had to instigate things with the boy, his 'show' of masterbation was the only thing the teen had tried to start and it was a reaction to Zero's treatment of him. Not his own truthful lustful thoughts…

Zero was actually surprised when he felt a warm body press against his, massaging his back and needing the knots from his body. He turned his head looking at the pureblood with a questioning glance. The brunette's lips met his own as soon as he did, pushing him against the shower wall, almost desperately. Zero was shocked into submission as he felt sharp teeth nibble his lips, as the other's mouth dominated his own. "_What's got him so hyped up? I can__'__t believe he__'__s actually taking the initiative."_

The purebloods voice lowered to an appealing hum, lust coating the words that fell from his bruised lips.

"Zeroooo…" The voice whined, slowly turning into a moan and Zero could feel his erection beginning to grow.

"Tell me Zeroooo.., what are you going to ask Toga for?" Kaname breathed heavily, making Zero's name sound like a moan each time he called it out and driving the silver haired vampire further into a lust induced frenzy. Zero shook his head trying to process Kaname's words. "_Toga? Why does he want to know that?_"

The thoughts were quickly erased, as he felt fangs roughly glide across the sensitive tattoo on his neck.

"Answer me Zeroooo…" The brunette whined again, looking pleadingly up at Zero, who moaned heatedly at the site. Kaname looked so innocent and hot, the steam spreading a misty fog over his body as the water fell on the cement floor before rising and clouding around the teen's feet fading as it rose higher up his body. "_I feel like I'm floating on cloud 9"_ He could see the others erection standing proudly as it fought against the steady think stream of water beating down on him. His lips pouted slightly it a way that was defiantly not like the pureblood and his eyes held a mischievous glare.

"W-well… I was thinking some s-strawberries," Zero stuttered unable to control his voice as the purebloods tongue ran across the sensitive dip of his neck. He pulled back looking in to Kaname's chocolate coloured eyes, "or maybe a chocolate cake…"

Kaname had to forcefully stop himself from shouting at the other, "_You sold YOURSELF for some fucking CAKE!"_

Instead, Kaname forced himself to stay silent and concentrate on pleasuring the other vampire. He moved downward, nibbling on one of Zero's nipples similar to the way the other had to Kaname only moments before. Silver locks flipped back as the teen arched his back. Leaving soft licks and nibbles, the pureblood continued to move down, paying extra attention to the hip bone, as he looked innocently up at Zero. "Would you get something for me instead?"

Zero would have glared at the pureblood harshly, now that he understood the reasons behind his prior actions, he would have said no and pushed the chocolate eyed teen away, he may have even asked why he would need something… but the moment those words left the purebloods lips, a mouth engulfed him and he was forced into a warm and welcoming heat of pleasure. Zero moaned, a skilful tongue ran across the bottom of his cock, flicking across its tip and into the slit as innocent chocolate eyes continued to watching him.

Kaname suddenly deep throated him, before pulling away completely, receiving disheartened moan because of the loss of contact. He massaged the others sack with his hands, kissing Zeros's thighs lightly, in an almost teasing manner.

"Yes or no?" He questioned. Zero stared at him for a moment before nodding his head in a yes…afraid his voice would fail him, and happily grunted when his prick once again enveloped in his member into that warm inviting heat.

Zero tried to thrust himself further into the brunette's mouth, as he desperately searched for the release he needed. The warm water tumbling down Kaname's body enhanced the view as Zero threaded his fingers into those damp locks of hair and watched his cock sink deeper into that sinful mouth. Soft hands held his hips in place against the wall as Kaname quickened his pace. Moans of lust come from the figure looming above Kaname as Zero's toes curled appreciatively.

He was so close, the heat began rising in his lower body and he curled his finger in Kaname's hair urging him to continue.

"I-I'm so… c-close." His voice betraying him as Kaname made his pace even quicker and gave a tight squeeze to the sack below.

Zero gasped at the increased pleasure and came into the waiting mouth. His knees weakening at the feeling of pleasure he had been denied for so long. He slumped against the wall allowing his body to drop slowly so that he was level with Kaname. His back level with plaster as the contrast of sensations made by the cold cement, the seaming water, and his incredibly heated body sent a chill down his spine. His head slumped forward and silver locks plastered themselves to his face and hid his eyes from view.

Zero chuckled darkly, "You sure know how to get what you want."

The pureblood said nothing, regretting his reasons for doing this, but truthfully he enjoyed it. Seeing Zero that way was … amazing to say the least. His erection was proof of his pleasure. He kept it hidden putting his hands in front and moving his legs sideways so his butt touched the ground. He lowered his head unable to look Zero in the eye.

"What do you want?" Zero questioned his eyes now closed in a blissful state.

"I want you to give him a letter and tell him to deliver it to Rido."

"Rido?" Violet eyes quickly opened and the vampire sat up straightening himself. "Rido the hit-man? Why are you sending letters to him?"

Kaname silently questioned this himself but simply shrugged, "Do you really need to question me about this?"

Zero's eyes narrowed, "_He doesn__'__t trust me… that__'__s why he won__'__t tell me. What does he think I__'__m going to tell someone what he__'__s up to? Who would believe me anyway? Hell I__'__m the one giving the guard the hit note that puts me at a major risk to say the least." _He seethed, "How do I know you're not going to put a hit on me?"

Kaname's mouth opened, "_Aidou wouldn__'__t put a hit on Zero would he? He has no reason to. Plus his cousin likes Zero right? Kain would never allow it."_ He closed his mouth, deciding on a different method to prove that Zero would stay safe.

He pushed his lips against Zero's once again in a chaste kiss and looked deeply into violet eyes that often held him captivate.

"I wouldn't," His voice was sure, even though his thoughts were not and he silently prayed that he was right.

Zero got up turning off the water and ruffled his hair, shaking the excess water off.

"Alright, where's this letter?" He grumbled, grabbing his towel and drying himself as he walked towards his crumpled jumper. He threw the towel at the brown eyed teen as Kaname began shuffling through his own jumper looking for the letter. "_SCORE_!" Zero inwardly snickered, as he hit the pureblood square in the face. Kaname scowled at the vampire and his childish behaviour before returning to his search, successfully finding the letter and handing it to him.

Zero examined it noticing the weight. "_There__'__s a lot of cash in here… must be a hard person to kill."_

They locked eyes. Zero's gaze was soft and unsure his feature kind and calm so open… so unlike him. Kaname felt such worry for him now that Zero had brought up how the hitman may come from him. "_This would be my only chance to get that letter to Rido, if I don't want to do it I have to decide now… Aidou would never know if I just lied right. Say that Zero refused, that's all it would take. What could he possibly do."_ He tasted Zero's essence still on tongue and was about to reach for the letter, ready to rip it from his grasp and tell Zero not to bother. He knew Zero was hurt by the fact he refused to tell him who he wanted to kill, and Kaname wanted to know who he was sentencing to death himself. He couldn't stand the thought of that hurt innocent look on the silver haired teens face. Zero looked so dishearten as they stared at each other from across the room and Kaname knew at the instant that if the teen decided to ask him one more question about the letter he would go across the room and rip it open for them both to see without a second thought... "_What am I thinking? There is nothing Zero could do or say that can convince me otherwise. This is a situation of ethics and the right thing to do! I'm going to open that letter right now and figu_…

"We can still change our minds and have cake instead…"

* * *

KK101: I think this is updated faster then I usually do, so my bugging moonstar was on your request. And yes, I am going to start to make the chapters longer. The chapter after this will be a bit longer but the one after that will probably start to be as long as my wish for freedom one's. :) Thanks for your review!

Shane: HAHAHA I didn't actually think about how Rido would play his part. I'll get right on that now.

Vikki: Yeah, thanks to a privet reviewer I realized I hadn't been giving out much of a story line. I will defiantly start that now.

Thanks for all of your great reviews they really keep me going.


End file.
